elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ennis (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Ennis is a Redguard farmer in Rorikstead in Whiterun Hold. He tends to his farm with the help of Reldith. They make a profit not only from the crops, but also from selling their cattle's manure. Interactions A Night to Remember During this quest, the Dragonborn must retrace their steps after a night of drunken escapades caused by Sam Guevenne, the alter ego of the Daedric Prince Sanguine. This quest brings the Dragonborn to an angry Ennis, who berates the Dragonborn for stealing his prize-winning goat, Gleda, and selling it to a giant. The Dragonborn must then persuade or intimidate him or attempt to get Gleda back from the giant by any means necessary. Quotes *''"You talk to Reldith yet? She's like a mother to me."'' *''"You here from the city? I visit Whiterun from time to time, mostly to make deals."'' *''"Reldith is the hardest working farmer in Rorikstead, but I'm the one with a head for business."'' Dialogue A Night to Remember "You! You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again. What do you have to say for yourself?" I'm sorry? "Sorry's not good enough! Not while my Gleda is still out there, alone and afraid. You kidnapped her and sold her to that Giant." I have no idea what you're talking about. "Is that so? Does the name Gleda ring a bell? The star beauty of my farm? Kidnapped by a drunk lout and sold to a Giant? You'd better remember her right fast, before I call the guards and have you hauled away. Well, if you change your mind, I'd still like your help." :That sounds pretty bad... "You're damned right it does. I'll never breed another prize-winning goat like Gleda! And don't you think of coming back to Rorikstead until you get her back from that Giant." ::Did I say anything about where I left a staff? "You mentioned something like that... when you were running off with my goat! Tell you what - you bring back my goat, and maybe I'll give a damn about your staff." ::What happened with Gleda again? I'm a little fuzzy on that. "You really don't remember stealing a goat and selling her to a Giant? Are you thick? Go get her! At least she's bound to follow you back - you smell just like the fermented feed she likes." ::Help me retrace my steps and I'll pay you for the goat. (1000 gold) (Success)"Fine, but I'll still be missing my Gleda. Doubt I'll ever have a prize winning goat again. Most of what you said was gibberish but you left a note. The only bit I could read was "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun." (Failure) "There's not enough money in the world to replace Gleda." ::Tell me everything and you won't end up like your goat. (Intimidate) (Success) "Okay, okay. Most of what you said didn't make sense but you left a note. The only bit that I could read said "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun." That's all I know." (Failure) "Do what you have to do, I'm not giving up on Gleda." ::I need to find Sam and the staff, in order to get Gleda back. (Persuade) (Success) "I suppose that makes sense. You didn't mention a Sam and nothing you said about the staff made sense. You left a note but it was mostly gibberish, the only bit I could make out was "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun." (Failure) "You didn't seem to need either to sell Gleda to the Giant in the first place. I think you'll figure it out." (Upon returning the goat) Here's your goat. Now can you help me retrace my steps? "Gleda! And not a scratch on her! Happy day! I still can't figure out why you stole her. You left a note explaining it, but half of it was gibberish and the rest had mead spilled on it. Only bit I could make out was "repaying Ysolda in Whiterun," and even that's mostly scribbles. Guess you could try there." Conversations Who'd buy dirt? Reldith "The way our crops have been growing, Rorikstead must have the richest soil in the Hold." Ennis "Maybe we should start selling the soil along with the dung. We could make a tidy profit." Reldith "Ha! Who in their right mind would pay for dirt? You'd get laughed out of Whiterun for even trying it." Ennis "Hey, people pay money for stranger things. Take our cow dung - we sell that by the wagon load." Reldith "When you're rich you can waste as much money as you like on farfetched business ideas. In the meantime, there's a farm to run." Delayed decisions Ennis "Have you given my idea any more thought? You said you'd let me know yesterday, and that obviously didn't happen." Reldith "Oh, I don't know. Yes, we'd make more money, but I don't like the idea of you traveling alone out there with the war and talk of dragons." Ennis "Come on now, we discussed that. I wouldn't be traveling all of Skyrim. It'd just be to Whiterun and back, that's it." Reldith "Tomorrow. pause I'll let you know tomorrow." Reputation as a business man Jouane "The last time I was in Whiterun, the tradesmen were talking about you. It seems your reputation as a businessman is growing." Ennis "Glad to hear all my hard work has paid off. Maybe we'll fetch a better price for our crops next time we're in the city." Your crops sold well Rorik "I hear your crops sold well at the market. Well done, Ennis." Ennis "I'm trying something new, offering discounts for bulk purchases. So far, that seems to be working." Appearances * de:Ennis (Skyrim) es:Ennis (Skyrim) pl:Ennis ru:Эннис Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters